Terrakinesis
Terrakinesis, also termed geokinesis, is the ability to manipulate the movements of earth, stones, rocks and the tectonic plates. Characters *Samuel Sullivan has this ability naturally. *Sparrow Redhouse also has this ability naturally. *Joshua E Huston has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has absorbed the ability. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed the ability. *Robert Max has mimicked the ability. *Joshua Evans has gained this empathically in World 8. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability in World 2, World 8 and World 11. *Keitaro Kiryuu has mimicked this ability from Samuel. *Liz Jones has absorbed this ability from Keitaro. *Amelia Cartwright also has this ability naturally. *Sophie Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. *Valerie Thomas possesses this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Valerie. Limits 'Samuel Sullivan' Samuel is potentially very powerful with this ability. He was shown using the ability to move earth and earth-based inks, cause sinkholes, crush buildings and use rocks and stones as weapons. He could also move instantly by moving the earth, and used this to transport himself and others. In addition, he could store earth-based inks within his skin for future use, and he could animate the ink, using it to write and edit pieces, and even attacking others with ink tattoos. His ability had a gravitational effect, meaning that it increased in power when other evolved humans were nearby. He was almost powerless, in comparison, when all nearby evolved humans were removed. 'Sparrow Redhouse' Sparrow's ability is generally weaker than Samuel's. She has never displayed any gravitational effect. Originally, she needed contact with the earth to use the ability, but she overcome this limitation when thrown out of the crashing Flight 195, due to the associated adrenaline surge, and never displayed the need for contact afterwards. She has been shown levitating rocks, using them as weapons and creating paths of earth to travel upon. 'Joshua E Huston' Joshua has similar limits to Samuel, and a similar gravitational effect. However, in his case, this effect could be neutralised with poison emission. He claimed to be weakened if parted from the earth, and that he'd sicken and possibly die if this occured. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Samuel and Joshua, but is more powerful since he also has elementokinesis. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to her brother. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to Samuel. 'Joshua Evans' Joshua has similar limits to Samuel. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter, again, has similar limits to Samuel, in World 8. He has similar limits to his niece and nephew in World 2. In World 11, his limits are similar to Sparrow's most developed limits, meaning that he doesn't need proximity with the earth but the ability isn't amplified by the presence of other abilities. 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Since Keitaro mimicked the ability from Samuel, he would have similar limits and the same version as him, strengthened by the presence of other evolved humans. Seconds after having mimicked it, he had enough skill and control to use it to battle against Samuel, though this could also have been contributed to by self-augmentation. He can create highly located earthquakes, and broke open the entrance of a warehouse without damaging the main building or harming those within. However, he will never travel by moving the earth, since he prefers to teleport using location manipulation. 'Liz Jones' Liz would have similar limits to Keitaro. 'Amelia Cartwright' Amelia's use of this ability is rather limited. She can only use it to move the earth, and she may need contact to do so. She is not strengthened by the presence of other evolved humans. She is less powerful with this ability than others are. 'Sophie Petrelli' Sophie will be able to manipulate and create rocks, stone and earth with ease, and she will be able to cause and prevent earthquakes, sinkholes, landslides and volcanic eruptions. She will also be able to manipulate the fertility, texture and chemical makeup of any patch of earth. She will not be strengthened by the presence of others. At first she will need contact with the earth to access this ability, but she will eventually overcome this limitation. 'Valerie Thomas' Valerie's skill with this ability is limited, and she usually needs to be quite close to the earth to access it. Then, she can move stones, rock, earth, soil and sand, and can also occasionally create them. She doesn't gain strength from the presence of other evolved humans. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Since Jess gained the ability from Valerie, she has the same limits as she does, and therefore has a weaker form of the ability than her uncle and father both possess. She used it to negate Valerie's terrakinetic attacks. Similar Abilities *Manipulating earth, though weaker, is an aspect of elementokinesis *Elementas can also manipulate earth *Earth communication is the ability to communicate with the earth and with plants *Communication can also be used to communicate with the earth *Agrokinesis is the ability to manipulate both earth and plants *Earthquake generation is the ability to cause earthquakes *Nature manipulation can manipulate the earth to some extent *Stability manipulation can cause and prevent landslides and earthquakes *Seismokinesis can also produce earthquakes, using a seismic field *Plate tectonic manipulation is the ability to manipulate the movements of the tectonic plates *Ink manipulation is the ability to create and manipulate ink *Terrain manipulation is the ability to alter the terrain around oneself Category:Abilities